The Boy from Kanto and the Girl from Alola
by General Memeous
Summary: It has been seven years since Lillie left Alola. Sun had become the Champion and has managed to defend his title as the Champion of Alola against hundreds of Trainers; most notably his friends Gladion and Hau. One day he received a letter from Lillie, saying that she will be coming to Alola for a visit from Kanto. Now they are both 18 and ready to meet each other again.


_**Note: This is my first fanfiction on this site. I have been writing fanfiction on Wattpad but I rarely get any comments. Or, well, reviews but my stories are M rated. If you don't like them, that's okay, not forcing you to. If you do like them, then welcome aboard! :D**_

 _ **This is basically something I've had in mind for a LOOOOOONG time ever since the events of Sun and Moon game. In this case, I wanted to age the characters. (Something you rarely see in the Pokémon anime.) Enough of me now. Enjoy! :D**_

''It's been seven years since last saw each other. I hope she remembers me,'' Sun thought to himself anxiously. He haven't seen Lillie in seven years ever since she left with her mother to the Kanto region. Until last week, where he received a mail from a Delibird. The mail was from Lillie herself, who said she was coming for a visit. Today was the day that she'd arrive back to Alola.

''I haven't seen her ever since we were 11. I hope she is as cute as she was then.'' He faintly blushed and began to imagine how she would look like.

'' _The ferry from Kanto is soon to arrive. All passengers, please move to entrance 1 and 2 and await for boarding.''_ He got up from the bench he was sitting on and saw the ferry in the far distance.

The ferry docked and the passengers aboard it came out; one of them was Lillie herself! She saw Sun wave at her whilst calling out her name. She smiled brightly and ran towards him to hug him. But to both her and Sun's surprise, Sun's Incineroar had popped out of his Poké Ball and picked Lillie up and hugged her while spinning around with a joyful face. She giggled and hugged him back too, as his Incineroar has always been very fond to the ones close to Sun ever since was a Litten: going from rubbing his head on their legs to hugging them in his final form.

''Ahahahaha! I have missed you too, Incineroar!'', she said and rubbed his head. He put her down and scratched his chin playfully, to which he always enjoys. Sun called back his Incineroar into his Poké Ball ran towards her

''Lillie!'' She saw Sun running towards her. She could see that he has grown ever since their last encounter. She saw that bright, happy smile that he always had and she immediately blushed at the sight of seeing him in seven years. She leapt towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. They then let go of each other and looked at each other.

''Lillie, you've grown!'', he said surprised with a small blush. ''Happens every once in a while. But you've grown too!'' she replied and looked at him. Lillie was wearing a new style of clothes that she had bought in Kanto. Sun was wearing some new Alolan clothe as well. Lillie was still a little bit taller than Sun though.

''I…have missed you every single day, Sun. You and all of our friends.'', said Lillie and she looked him in the eyes.

''Yeah, I've missed you too. My mom has prepared a feisty lunch for us back home.'', he replied and gave her a smile. She nodded and grabbed his hand. ''Let's go!'', she said with a brim of energy.

While making the two were walking to his house, both Lillie and Sun told each other stories of what has happened over the seven years that has passed. She had apparently met professor Oak and battled the Gym Leaders and even tried taking on Elite Four and the Champion of Kanto.

''So what Pokémon did you get by old Oak?'' he asked her curiously.

''That's a secret until we reach your house~!'' she replied to him in a teasing tone and winked.

Suddenly, a wild Grubbin appeared and stared at them. She let go of Sun's hand, kneeled down and took out some Poké beans for it to eat. ''Here you go!'', she happily said, and the wild Grubbin started to eat. She stood up and looked at Sun, whose face was really red. ''You okay there?'' She asked.

''Huh? Ahhh, yeah! I'm fine, totally fine. Nothing wrong with me! AHAHAHAH!'' he laughed and shrugged the whole thing off. She giggled. ''You're still funny.'' She then grabbed his hand again.

'' _There are more things that has grown on you over these last seven years.''_ He said to himself and couldn't stop thinking of how her breasts and butt had gotten a little bigger.

Before they both reached Sun's house he asked Lillie a question: ''So how's your mother, by the way?'' he asked.

''She has recovered. And she has made lots of new friends in the town were living in. It makes me so happy to see that she is acting like a real mother now'' she started to think of her mother.

''That's…that's good to hear! Really, it is!'' he smiled to her. She smiled back to him.

Sun's mom stood outside doing the laundry alongside with Meowth and saw them coming. She waved to them. ''Hi there you two!'' The two waved back to her and went in to the house.

''I see you're back in Alola, Lillie. It's been almost forever since I last saw you. And you've grown into a fine, young woman too.'', Sun's mom complimented her while they were all eating the meal she had prepared.

''Hehe, thanks!'' she smiled and blushed slightly.

Kukui entered the house with a bag of cat food for Meowth. ''I'm back!''

''Remember me, professor?'' she asked him, and giggled and went up to give him a big hug.

''Of course I remember my lab assistant!'', he said and hugged her back. ''It almost feel like it was yesterday when you were here.'', he let out a chuckle and gave her a gentle pat on her head. ''And my you have grown too, yeah!'', he said in an impressed tone

''Thanks for bringing my Meowth's cat food, professor.'' Said Sun's mom and poured up some in its bowl.

''Least I can do, yeah, it feels good to help out others! Right, cousin?''

''Sure does!'' he replied back and gave him a double thumbs up.

Kukui waved everyone bye and returned to his lab.

''I was asking Sun if it was okay to stay at his house during my visit but I wanted to check if that's okay with you.''

''Of course it is! Make yourself home,'' she giggled, ''though we don't have a guest room.'' She said in a disappointed tone.

''That's okay, I can sleep on the couch. It looks really comfy.''

Lillie and Sun went outside. Lillie said she wanted her Pokémon to meet his Incineroar. He immediately summoned him out of his Poké Ball, letting out a roar.

''Okay Sun, hope you're ready to meet…Blastoise!'', she called her Pokémon out, who revealed itself to be a Blastoise!

''Wow! A Blastoise! That is so cool!'', his eyes glimmered and checked her Pokémon out from every angle. His Incineroar greeted her Blastoise with a firm handshake. From both Sun and Lillie's perspective, it looked like they were going to be good friends. ''Hey, that reminds me. Rotom hasn't met you yet.'', said and fired up the Rotom Pokédex.

''Bzzzzt! Afternoon champ! Ohohoh, are my eyes deceiving me or izzz that Lillie I see?!'' he circled around her, which made her let out a bubbly giggle. ''My eyes aren't deceiving me after all! Bzz-zzt!''

''It's nice to see you too, Rotom,'' she smiled.

''Hey, is that a Blastoise? Letzzz scan some info about champ! Bzz-zzt!'' Rotom began scanning her Blastoise. After a few seconds, Rotom let out a beeping noise, indicating the scanning was complete. _''Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. A Water type. The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.''_ Lillie brought out a picture to show it to Sun.

''If you were wondering, here's a group picture of me and my other Pokémon.'' She said and showed the picture to him. On the picture, besides her and her Blastoise, was a Fearow, Butterfree, Jynx, Flareon and a Golduck.

''Pretty nice team!'', he said impressed.

''Th-thank you,'' she replied and smiled.

Night falls and it has gotten late. Lillie had a hard time sleeping. She was feeling homesick, the couch wasn't really as comfortable as she thought and it was way too hot in the living room. Silently she entered Sun's room and sneaked up to him. He had a fan that was on and she could feel the gentle breeze. She saw that he was only sleeping in his boxers and couldn't help but to blush. Lillie herself was only wearing a large t-shirt and her panties. Slowly, she went on her knees and began poking him carefully.

''Sun. Suuun? Suuuun?'', she repeatedly said quietly.

''Mnnn…w-what is it Lillie?'' he said while being half-awake and looked at her.

''I can't sleep'', she said, ''can I sleep in here with you?'' she asked him. He made room for her so she could lay down next to him. Lillie laid herself right next to him and snuggled up to him so she could feel a bit comfortable. She gave him a goodnight kiss on his cheek and fell asleep right next to him with a smile.

 _ **Okay! I'm done with the first chapter. I will give you guys a heads up that this is going to be a lemon fanfiction since this is the point of why I'm doing this one. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. And do stick around for the next chapter! :D**_


End file.
